


Concerning Sparrow

by Yenneffer



Series: He's a Pirate [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington has a short moment to muse during the quick fight for the key. Meanwhile, he and Will Turner manage to agree on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: What would I want to do with three marvellous, dashingly handsome, sweaty men with swords, anyway? Ekhem. Don’t answer that.  
> Disney owns all.

Will Turner spun with another thrust, aiming at Norrington or Jack - or, preferably, both.

Jack- predictably- ended up with the key. Will and Norrington- also quite predictably- ended up with the swords crossed at Jack’s throat.

“I think you forgot your place, Mr. Turner,” Norrington mused dryly, lifting enough of his attention off Jack that Will knew what the man was implying. “Was it not somewhere here,” he moved his sword lightly,” between me and Jack Sparrow?”

“I revaluated my opinion. It was rash, you were right.”

Norrington managed to look both thoughtful and amused at the same time. “So he is not in fact a good man, then?”

“He’s a pirate!”

The fighting resumes, quick, changeable and exhilarating. Just after a quick-tongue interlude by Jack Sparrow, and before a maddening exercise with swords on the wheel, Norrington manages to think that time has changed a lot for all of them, and yet wasn’t it amusing that Will Turner has turned around in full circle, back to his bleak outlook on pirates from before?

Thank the merciful God that at least he, Norrington, was constant in his convictions, he thinks.


End file.
